


Later, I Promise.

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sexual Harassment, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Requested by @camila1818: can I have an imagine where you are like a little sister/daughter to some of the avengers and you are captured by Hydra? Hydra sends the team videos of you being tortured( Hydra says things like “she is too pretty to kill” kinda insinuating that they will do other stuff to her) to further anger the team. Can it have a happy ending please? also it would be nice if Bucky was dating/ was secretly in love with the reader so he is the most distraught. Thank you! I love your blog!





	Later, I Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I added Pietro, because I still refuse to accept his death. And with the permission of @camila1818, I changed the prompt a bit.

The hallway was empty and dimly lit as it was still very early in the morning. Bucky’s door silently creaked open. You popped your head outside his door and looked both ways down the hall. When you saw the coast was clear, you ran out of his door, but you were stopped mid-step when Bucky grabbed your wrist.

“Bucky,” you whispered with a laugh. “Let me go.”

Bucky chuckled at you antics as you tried to wiggle out of his grip. “Hold on, doll.” He pulled you backward, so your body was flush against his. Bucky pressed his lips against yours for one last kiss. You couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Knowing you couldn’t stay long, you pulled away from him, but his grip remained on your wrist.

“We have to tell the team eventually,” Bucky coaxed.

“Exactly,” you stated. “ _Eventually_. Not now.”

Bucky’s lips pouted, making your heart swell. You raised to your tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Later, I promise,” you said.

Bucky’s mouth curved into a smile, his grip loosening on your wrist. This was the perfect chance to say ‘I love you’ to Bucky, as you never said it before. Both you and Bucky wanted to take things slow and not rush into anything, which is why you didn’t tell the team. But instead, you gave another peck on his cheek before quietly running down the hall.

Bucky’s room was placed at the beginning of the hall near the entrance of the common room, while yours was at the end. That meant you had to be careful as you were passing by everyone’s room. But you were too lost in thought as you beat yourself up for not telling Bucky you loved him to notice Clint opening his door.

Your hand was on your doorknob when Clint spoke up. “Well, well, well,” Clint said. “Where were you last night?”

Your shoulders tensed as you knew you were caught with your hair messy and your clothes tousled. You begrudgingly turned around to face Clint, but you faked a smile, not giving him the embarrassment he wants. “None of your business,” you stated flatly, opening your door and closing it behind you.

Once you were in the privacy of your own room, you let out a silent groan of frustration, knowing that the team will know about this by breakfast. If you were going to deal with them and their questions, you were going to need a shower.

* * *

“So you’ll never believe what I witnessed this morning,” Clint started.

A blush crept up your neck. You thought you were all clear as Clint didn’t mention a thing all morning. But of course, you were wrong.

“What did you see this time?” Steve asked rather perturbedly. Clint always saw things he was not supposed to during his time in the vents, so he always had dirt on the team.

You looked at Clint with pleading eyes, begging him not to say a word, but he overlooked it. “I saw our precious, little Y/N/N do the walkofshame.”

All eyes shifted to you, making you want to cower into your seat. Sam said, “No way.”

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Pietro asked, taking a bite out of his food.

Nervously taking a sip of your drink, you stated, “It’s none of your guys’ business.”

“It is so our business,” Natasha informed. “You’re our baby sister.”

You explained, “Just because I’m younger than all of you doesn’t make me a child.”

“I know,” Natasha responded simply. “But if the bastard hurts you, I need to know who to make mysteriously vanish.”

All the men visibly gulped at Natasha’s statement. Before you could respond, Tony interjected, “I still can’t believe how old you are.”

You reminded, “I’m no longer the 18 year old girl when I first joined.”

“Exactly,” Tony stated with shock. “Imagine how old that makes me feel.” He took a big gulp from his glass before slamming the glass on the table.

“Yeah,” you said. “But you make it work. You’re like George Clooney.”

Tony’s face deadpanned. “This is why you are my favorite.”

“And I’m your favorite, right Y/N?” Sam asked.

“No way,” Pietro intervened. “I’m definitely Y/N’s favorite.”

This led to the bickering from the boys. Natasha and Wanda kept quiet, not wanting to get involved with the testosterone in the room. You giggled at team before taking a spoonful of food and shoving into your mouth, glancing at Bucky who held a knowing smirk.

* * *

Another punch landed on your cheek, the impact sounding like thunder went off in your head. Your ears began to ring as your head throbbed in intense pain. Your vision began to blur out, and your head was hung low. You were too tired to lift your head back up- too tired to show you were brave and not show any weakness.

After other methods of torture to try and get you to talk, they resorted to good old fashioned punches and kicks. Your body felt absolutely numb, but your years of training refused to let you slip into unconsciousness, even after the waterboarding and electrocution.

Seeing that they weren’t going to get  _you_  to talk, they exited the room. You let out a sigh of relief and let your body succumb to the numbness. You don’t know how long they left you like that. It could have been minutes, hours, even a day, but you couldn’t tell as you slipped in and out of consciousness.

You jolted upright when you heard the door creak open. Your muscles tensed under the restraints, not knowing how much longer you could take the torture. With heavy eyes, your eyes finally surveyed the room since you first got there. Your eyes landed on a video camera, planted a few feet in front of you.  _What were they doing with that?_

The man that was in charged slowly approached you with a smirk. He yelled something to his henchmen, but you didn’t know what he said, your head still throbbing in pain. You watched one of the men turn the camera on. The device had a blinking red light, notifying you that you were indeed being recorded. For what, you don’t know.

* * *

“We’re getting another incoming video,” Steve announced, making all the Avengers’ eyes turn to the big screen. The team have been getting videos from who they discovered was AIM. Now that Rumlow was dead, they had no idea who they were dealing with.

When you came onto screen, the Avengers didn’t know whether to feel mad that you were beaten up or relieved that you were still alive. You were still tied up to a chair, but you had new bruises on your face and you looked broken.

Natasha observed, “Still the same room. They haven’t changed locations.”

“Which means we still don’t know where they are. It looks like every basic storehouse,” Clint explained exasperatedly.

“At least we know they want her alive,” Steve added. “If they wanted to kill her, they would have done it a long time ago.”

The man on screen began talking. FRIDAY instantly added subtitles to the screen as he spoke in an Eastern European language that only a few of them knew. “Your team member is very strong. She hasn’t spilled any of your secrets,” he said, making your eyes widen in realization. “But that doesn’t mean we still can’t break your team apart. Not when we have your precious Y/N in our hands. We won’t kill her. No. She’s too pretty to kill.”

The man walked behind you and started playing with your hair. “You and I both know that you are going to find us eventually, but why not have some fun, huh? Y/N and I can have loads of fun while we wait. We got lots of wine from underground.”

His hands wandered down to your shoulders, feeling down your sides. A choked sob wracked your body, making the Avengers see red out of anger. “Looking forward to hear from you guys soon.” With that, the screen went black.

“That’s it,” Bucky shouted, pounding his fists on the table. “I was going to just shoot his brains out, but now, I’m going to make sure he feels the same pain he inflicted on Y/N.”

“Right behind you Bucky,” Pietro agreed with gritted teeth.

“Hold on,” Tony interjected, tapping away on his tablet. “Didn’t you guys hear what he said?”

“Yeah,” Clint said unfocused eyes. “I don’t think I’ll ever get it out of my mind.” His eyes were looking down at his clenched fists that laid on the table.

“Then, you must of heard him when he gave out his location,” Tony stated, eyes glued to his tablet.

“I heard it too,” Natasha said, standing up to walk behind Tony. “He said he has ‘wine from underground’.”

“So,” Sam reprimanded simply. “A lot of people store wine in underground cellars.”

“I know you guys are upset,” Natasha explained. “I am too. But you guys need to focus if you want to save Y/N.” She continued, “It was the way he said it. He didn’t say it casually like it was his underground cellar. He said it like it’s a public place, like getting coffee from Starbucks for us.”

“I got it,” Tony stated. A bright smile formed on his lips, the first since they learned you were gone. “They’re in Moldova.”

“How do you know that?” Steve asked curiously.

“I searched on Google ‘known underground wine cellars in europe’,” Tony informed, still tapping away on his tablet. Steve scoffed with a half smile.  _Leave it to Tony to always bring humor to a bad situation._

“There are two known AIM bases under SHIELD’s radar in Moldova. Looks like we’ll have to split up. The sooner we get to Y/N, the better.”

“We don’t want one AIM base to notify the other, so yes,” Steve added. “It would be better if we split up.”

“Wait guys,” Wanda interrupted. “What if it’s a trap? I mean, why would they give us such a big hint?”

“I don’t know,” Steve answered. “Either way. We don’t have much time until he….” The team grew furious at the thought of the end of his sentence. “Suit up,” Steve demanded.

* * *

The pain in your body began to lessen, but a dull ache settled in your body, making even the slightest movement of your body hurt. Your neck was sore for you fell asleep with your head hung low, and your wrists had rope burns from pulling against your restraints. You were beyond frightened and shook up from your last encounter with the men who were torturing you. However, when the camera went off, his actions stopped as well.

A loud explosion went off in the building, making the ringing in your ear come back. You groaned in pain as explosions and gunshots continued to reign. You were hoping that it was the team here to rescue you, but you tried not to get your hopes up. Tears began streaming down your cheeks as you waited.

Your heart stopped when your prison door opened and one of the henchmen walked in. You tried to stop crying, dried tears staining your cheeks. He quickly approaches you with an empty needle. Your breathing came to a halt as he took blood from you and fled the room with the door still wide open. Anxiety began to overcome you and you tried to level your breathing. You almost cried when Pietro came into view.

“I found her,” he announced into his comm. “It’s okay Y/N. We’re here.” He began untying you from your restraints before picking you up bridal style. He must have orders, because next thing you knew, he cupped the back of your head and ran you to the forest. He gently laid you on the floor as you began dry-heaving. Traveling at great speed with nausea and an empty stomach was not a good idea, but you were glad you were out of that hellhole.

“Are you okay, printsessa?” he asked, rubbing circles on your lower back.

“Yeah,” you wheezed with a dry throat. “Thank you Pietro.”

“The team are on their way,” he informed. “Tony, Natasha, and Wanda are still inside, and Clint, Steve, Sam, and Bucky are heading over with the quinjet. They were at the other base.”

You could only nod in response, still trying to catch your breath. You took in a deep breath before standing up. Adrenaline coursed through your veins as you regained your composure.

“I’m going to get Wanda,” Pietro announced, looking back at you. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” you said. Once he was gone, you leaned on a tree nearby, still exhausted and dehydrated.

Not even a minute later, Pietro reappears with Wanda by his side. Wanda walks over to you and places a hand on your shoulder. “Don’t worry. They’re almost here.”

A smile formed on your lips at the thought of going home. But your heart yearned to see Bucky. He was the only thing that kept you going when you wanted to give up. Something about Wanda’s smile made you think that she knew about your guys’ relationship, but you were too tired to push on.

You heard Tony’s repulsors before you saw him. You looked up to see him approach the three of you before landing right next to you. His mask opened, knowing that since you didn’t have a comm, you couldn’t hear him. “Where’s Romanoff?”

“Relax, shellhead,” you heard from Tony’s speaker. “Not everyone can fly.”

You chuckled at her response, reminding you of the Battle of Sokovia when Natasha first said this. It’s become a running gag for those who couldn’t transport with ease.

Natasha came into view, riding one of the AIM transports. She kicked open the door and hopped out before running to your side. “Are you okay Y/N?”

You plastered a smile on your face. “I’m fine Nat. I just want to go home and eat junk food.”

“I think I can arrange that,” Tony stated, watching the sky for the quinjet.

“Y/N,” Natasha said in a serious tone. “Tell me the truth. Did they do anything to you?”

You looked up at Natasha with furrowed brows wondering what she meant by that, but you figured it out once you saw the look in her eyes. “No Natasha,” you answered. “They didn’t. When the camera clicked off, they stopped. But one of them took a sample of my blood.”

“Good,” Natasha said in a threatening voice. “We’ll figure out why they needed your blood later. Let’s get you home.”

The quinjet finally soared passed you guys before circling back and landing in your proximity. When the latch opened, Nat helped you in, but with the adrenaline in your body, you didn’t need her help. You walked into the quinjet, and once you saw Bucky, you ran over to him and leaped into his arms. Your hands were wrapped around his neck while his around your waist.

“Thank god. You’re safe,” Bucky muttered into your hair, not noticing the looks on your team members’ face. He pulled back and pressed his lips onto yours, placing his hands on your hips. “I love you Y/N,” he stated genuinely.

You beamed with happiness. “I love you too Bucky,” you said with a chuckle. You looked over his shoulder to see the team looking at your with wide-eyes and open mouths. “Oops,” you murmured. “Okay. I know you guys have a lot of questions, but-”

“You were coming from Bucky’s room?”

“How long?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I’m so happy for you two.”

“I can still make you mysteriously vanish Barnes.”

“How are we just figuring this out?”

You sighed in frustration before answering their questions. “Yes, Clint. I was coming out of Bucky’s room. Pietro, we’ve been together for two months. Sam, we weren’t sure if we wanted to be in a relationship yet. Steve, thank you. We’re happy too. Natasha, I don’t doubt that. Tony, through a lot of secrecy, sneaking into each other’s rooms late at night, and paranoia. And Wanda, I’m guessing you already knew through your smirk and silence.”

Wanda’s smile grew, giving you the answer you wanted. The others were processing all that you said, while Bucky intertwined his hand with yours. “Can I have some water now?”

All six of them jumped into action, giving you water, a place to sit, and treatment for your wounds, while Bucky sat next to you and Tony flew the quinjet home. You couldn’t help but smile at your dysfunctional family. What a bunch of weirdos.


End file.
